Cheating Life
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Percy Jackson is a major actor but when he meets Annabeth Chase, all hell breaks lose but they keep coming back to each other. Percy doesn't believe in true love and is known for being a player, exact opposite of Annabeth. Full summary inside. PERCABETH!
1. Startled Beyond Proportion

**Summary: 18 year old Percy Jackson is a famous actor who seems to have a huge ego and is best known for being a bad boy. Annabeth Chase is the apprentice of a big shot architect and is looking for "The One". When the two meet, all hell breaks loose, but for some reason they keep getting drawed to each other. What happens when Annabeth sees the real Percy, then makes a mistake that could ruin his life forever. Read to find out!**

**Chapter 1: Startled Beyond Proportion**

**Annabeth Chase**

_Beep beep beep._ I relunctantly opened my eyes and pressed the off button on my alarm clock. I placed my palms over my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I rolled over and sat up in my bed, I slowly got up and walked to my bathroom. Note This: I designed my house and I live in California (Just a heads up).

I looked in my full length mirror and scowled at my reflection, I had horrible bed head. I walked to my shower and turned the water on, as I was waiting for the water to heat up I turned on the radio. I heard a womans voice come on, she was talking about the hottest new movie in theaters: Cheating Life. I was familar with the title; I knew it was about a 21 year old man who was a total player when he meets an innocent girl that he can't seem to let go of. I was even more familar with the main actor, Percy Jackon, Americas Bad Boy.

Now he was extremelly good looking and could get just about any girl he wanted. He has been in more than 15 movies, every single one of them was amazing. He was one of my favorite actors, well I actually hated him but I loved his characters. I admired his body also, he was muscular yet not too huge.

I stepped into my shower and let the hot water wash over me, I relaxed bit by bit. "-special guest, please welcome...Percy Jackson!" the woman on the radio said.

I straightened up as I heard her say this and waited anxiously for three seconds before his voice came on; "Was'sup San Fransisco!"

"Hey, Percy! How have you been?"

"I've been great, Rachel. Tonight is the premiere of Cheating Life, it's gonna be very interesting to see how fans react to it."

"Now it's been rumored that there will be a near naked scene in it, care to back that statement?"

"The rumors are true, there is a near nude scene of me. I know all you ladies out there will be disappointed because it doesn't show any of my, _ahem_, private areas.

"Excuse me for asking but what will you be doing tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Well with any luck, you." he laughed.

"You naughty boy, you," Rachel teased. "But seriously, will you be attending your premiere?"

"Sounds like I got a stalker on my case."

"Sounds like I got a question dodger on mine."

"Well played, Dare. But this isn't over."

"Actually, it is. The hour's up, tune in tomorow morning, Percy might just join us again then too. If he wakes up on time, that is."

"Hey, I made it for the end that's better than nothing," he protested.

"Thanks again, San Francisco and we'll be seeing you tommorow at 6!"

"No promises on my part," Percy added.

I got out of the shower as the ending music played, and dryed off. After hearing about the movie some more, I decided I would be attending the premiere also. I got dressed in a rush after realizing I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I hurried out of the house and jumped in my car, I drove to my favorite coffee shop, The Brown Bean. It wasn't the best name but I loved there coffee, I thought it was better than Starbucks.

I walked in and smiled brightly at the guy behind the counter, Grover Underwood. "Hey, Grov!" I called out to him.

"What's up?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, nothing. Just about dying from lust. Guess who's movie premiere I'm going to see tonight."

"Hmmm, could it be Percy Jackson's?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sure is." I laughed.

Grover and I have gone to every movie premiere of Percy Jacksons since I was, like, 7. It was kinda mean but we might have made fun of them a couple times. You can call it tradition but, hey, what are you gonna do?

"What time should we go?" Grover asked.

I gave him my classic well-aren't-we-out-of-it-today look. "Lets see, it's a premiere so I was thinking we should arrive arround midnight."

"Oh, haha, right."

I ordered my favorite drink, Chai Latte, and sat down in one of the booths. I pulled out my current assignment, I was designing an ego friendly house for Leonardo Dicarprio. I quickly began fixing a near perfect angle, I didn't settle for _near_ perfect. I heard the bell ring that meant someone walked into the shop also, I didn't bother to look up.

I heard footsteps coming up close behind me, and froze. Call me paranoid but I had a feeling something was about to go down and I wouldn't like it. "What are you working on?" An all too familar voice asked me.

I forced myself to remain calm as I said, "Blueprints."

"Coo," he said.

I sighed in relief as he walked away, only to return a minute later coffee in hand. "Sitting here, cool with you?" he asked, not waiting for a reply before sitting.

I still hadn't looked at him yet, I couldn't believe it was actually happening. "Actually, I'm a little busy at the moment..." I stated suggestively.

He slid a hand over my papers and grabbed them, I gritted my teeth as he looked them over. I was thankful that he held them so that they covered his face. "What's up with the grass on the roof? You supporting cows up there? Yee-haw!!!"

I snatched the papers back and said a bit angrily, "First of all, not my house. Secondly, it's good for the enviroment, there will be no cows up there. And thirdly, why the hell would you say yeeh-haw? I am NOT a cowboy."

I finally looked at him and-woah! He was even better looking in person, his eyes captured mine and it took everything I had to tear them away; they were an amazing green color that I had never seen before. I instead focused on his unruly black locks, he had even worse bed head then me but it worked magnificantly on him.

"Percy Jackson," I said wisely.

He grinned a sneaky smile. "Yeah, but don't go screaming my name, you could lose an arm and a leg when a bunch of girls come running."

"Why would I scream your name? All you are is a conceited jerk who cares for only himself, and a little FYI, you should probably get yourself checked. An STD can be a real bitch."

I stood up, gathering my stuff, and walked to the counter, "I'll see you later Grover. The ego in this room got way too high for me." I said.

"Later, Annabeth." he said.

"Wait!" Percy Jackson called.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to say bye to you too. See ya later, attention whore!"

With that being said, I walked out the door. I had just met famous movie star, Percy Jackson. And I called him an attention whore. I was startled by the thought, startled beyond proportion.


	2. Authors Note Sorry READ!

OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been very distarcted lately, what with guy troubles and all. Expect updates on most my stories very soon. I am watching the SuperBowl at the moment (GO COLTS) and am very busy. God! I am officially scared, I do, in fact, NOT want to get hunted down and killed in my sleep, thank you VERY much. Give me a break guys, if you knew what I've been going through... So, yeah, expect updates soon. AND DAMN YOU SAINTS!!!! STOP INTERCEPTING THE BALL! BITCHES! Sorry, about that, I need to express my football related anger in some way and hitting my best friend is not the way to go. Okay, so don't harrass me anymore. I am about to update. i am sensitive about death threats. very small voice. Remember to review when I update, and thank you. GOOOO COLTS, WOOT! Later, babes, Mel out.

Oh and also, if you think Annabeth is ooc in my latest story, stfu. She is a relatively angry person and I believe I have expressed that well. Also, you DO NOT know how she thinks so leave me alone about the ooc comments. Man. (If you haven't caught on yet, I am bipolar so please do not provoke me, thanks.)

Alright, so for real now, Mel out.


	3. I Have A Stalker, But An Attractive One

_Last Time On Cheating Life__: With that being said, I walked out the door. I had just met famous movie star, Percy Jackson. And I called him an attention whore. I was startled by the thought, startled beyond proportion._

**Chapter 2: I Have A Stalker, But An Attractive One**

**Annabeth Chase**

"Another perfect design, Annabeth, I'm very impressed." Fabio (Best name ever, right?) said.

Fabio Donninghill was my boss, big shot architecture guy, and as the name suggested, he was gay. Spiky blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, he was pretty yumilicous. (Yumilicous, was my word of the day, every single day since I was 12 I would pick a word that I would never dare say aloud and say it as many times as I could on that specific day; hence the word, yumilicous.) His real name wasn't actually Fabio but nobody knew it so we were stuck with calling him that.

"Thanks, Mr. Donninghill. It would've been better but I had some unwanted company looking over my shoulder." I told him a bit irritibly.

"Spill, Chase. What's your issue? You've been so distracted today."

"Sorry, Fabs. I met someone today, Percy Jackson. I think he hit on me."

"Percy Jackson!? He is one hot chunk of bad boy meat!" Fabio shouted excitedly.

"You too!? How many idiots are gonna get sucked into that guy? He's a total player, and besides, he's like 8 years younger than you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's your age. So are you hooking up with him later today or not?"

"NOT! I want nothing to do with him."

He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You are a very pretty girl, Chase. You two would make the perfect couple."

"My god, are you fucking Aphrodite? We are nothing alike, and excuse me if I don't want my heart broken again!"

There was silence, it was extremelly awkward. He gave me a meaningful look then said gently, "Go home, Chase. You obviously aren't gonna be able to focus, come back Monday and I'll let you work overtime."

I smiled grimly, he never let me work overtime, he always said that I would spontaneously combust if I overexert myself anymore than I already did. I noded, gathered my things, and left the building quickly.

I was walking out the door when I tripped over the frame, I dropped everything I had onto the cold cement. I layed on the ground, I really just wanted to lay there and just die. Atleast twenty people must have passed me, not one of them stopped to help. That was America for you.

"Oh, hey, are you alri-Annabeth?" a voice asked from above me.

"Fuck you, god." I mummbled under my breathe.

A pair of arms reached down and picked me up gently, then picked my stuff up. Percy Jackson held my chin between two fingers and examined my face. "You have a couple cuts on your chin," he stated.

I jerked out of his grip and grabbed my stuff from him, I turned on my heel and began walking away. He scrambled after me and walked step by step in my shadow. "You know something? You can be very annoying." he huffed.

"Yeah, I know, any particular reason why you're telling me this now?" I asked.

"I try to have a civilized conversation with a fellow coffee goer and she just goes and calls me an attention whore. I think that calls for an apology."

"Would you stop following me?" I demanded.

"Umm, no. By not talking to me earlier, you made me want you even more. I'm telling you, you're gonna fall for me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. I bet I can get you to fall in love with me in two months time, and get you in bed in three."

I snorted. "As if I would ever sleep with you."

"You sound pretty confident, so come on. Me and you hang out every day for 3 months straight, at least 3 hours per day and if I'm wrong, I'll give you my beach house. In Greece."

"And if you're not wrong-which you will be..."

"You have to go on national television and tell everybody that Percy Jackson is the best actor out there."

I started laughing hysterically at that absurd idea. I stopped when I noticed he was serious. "You can't be serious."

A smile crept up on his face. "Oh, I'm dead serious. Unless you're to scared to do it..."

"Oh I am NOT scared."

"Then why won't you do it?"

"'Cuz I don't want to see you everyday for three months. That's why."

"It's alright, Chase. I understand that you're scared."

"Deal." I said.

"Deal?"

"Yes. I'll do your stupid bet. And I won't feel bad when you're shorted your vacation home in Greece."

"It's not going to happen so you can save yourself the embarrasment."

"I said deal."

"Alright, shake on it."

He stuck out his hand and he had a very frightening smirk on his face, he raised an eyebrow expectantly. I closed my eyes for a second then placed my hand in his, I flinched back immediately from the shock of righteousness. He frowned and scratched the back of his pretty head.

"So what are we doing today, Chase?"

"Oh no you don't, Jackson. I have plans today. We'll start this tomorrow."

He smiled and shook his head no. "Not a chance."

I wanted to get away from him so bad right then. I glanced to my right and spotted someone getting out of the taxi about 10 feet away. This time, I smiled and leaned up closer to him so my lips were about half an inch from his ear.

"You're gonna have to catch me first," I whispered.

He looked confused for a second and I took that as my que to take off running. I ran across the street, dodging cars until I reached the taxi and jumped in. "Come on, come on, come on." I said to myself.

The driver looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ma'am?" he said.

"Will you please just drive?"

I glanced out the window and jumped when I saw Percy's face right there. He opened the door and sat down beside me, he put an arm around my shoulders. "Caught you," he teased. I shifted uncomfortably. He turned to the driver. "To DA studios."

"What? No!" I shouted.

"I have to pick something up."

"Well I'm not coming."

He tightned his arm around me but I somehow managed to squirm out of his grip. I walked out of the cab and jogged down the street, I kept going until I made it back to my work. Then stopped. He was leaning against the door, smiling that amazing smirk that was somehow sarcastic yet cunning at the same time.

I sighed and leaned against the door next to him. It looked like I had a stalker, and an attractive one at that.

**I had writers block so I had no idea how to take it from here. I want to get to the next part in the story so I had to speed it up a bit. See, the Percy in this story doesn't take no for an answer, his ego won't allow it so of course he has to go to drastic measures just to have the satisfaction of getting the girl, but of course she's different. Tell me whos pov you want me to do next. Oh, and review. Mel out.**


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	5. Author's Note I'M BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


End file.
